I Love You and Only You
by SoulSurferfan116
Summary: What if Quinn was honest with Sam about her kiss with Finn? Would it save their relationship? Would Sam forgive her? What will happen to our favorite blonde duo? Fabrevans fluff minor mentions of Fuinn and Finchel.


Love You and Only You

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any characters mentioned in this story! **

**Summary: What if Quinn was honest with Sam about her kiss with Finn? Would it save their relationship?**

_Pairing: Fabrevans, mentions of Fuinn and Finchel_

Set during Comeback

Quinn knew it. She knew her choice before she could even realize it.

Sam or Finn.

Of course everyone would assume she would pick Finn. I mean they were each other's first loves and first loves are forever. Part of her would always love him but she wasn't in love with him. And deep down she knew he really wasn't in love with her either.

There was just something about Sam that drew her in. He had a killer voice, he had the yummy Bieber style haircut, he could dance. He genuinely cared about her and wasn't interested in any other girl during their relationship. He was sweet and cute with that dopy smirk he always wore and chivalrous and never pressured her.

He was a good guy and she knew he's the guy she could see herself with for the long run.

On Friday right after last period she officially made her choice. She just wanted to let Finn down easy.

"Sam's an artist, it turns me on actually, and I wanna be with him." Quinn surely states with a nod to Finn as they walked down the hallways together. Finn rolled his eyes, annoyed at the blonde standing before him. How could she chose that Blonde Bieber wannabe over him. I mean he's Finn!

"I chose him." Quinn shrugged with a dreamy smile.

"Oh and by the way, I know your not over Man hands so, it's not me you should be worrying about ,Finny." With a simple wink in the tall quarterback's direction and a pat on the back Quinn was strolling down the hall with a smile on her face. A smile pure of joy.

Before she knew it Quinn was standing in front of Sam's locker, tapping on his shoulder a coy smile playing on her lips.

"Hey." Quinn smirked at him with a relaxed sigh as she gave him a quick hug.

"Hey Quinn." Sam smiled at the sight of his girlfriend as he leaned over a gave her a chaste kiss on the cheek.

"So can I use one of your T-Shirts as a smock at Color Me Mine tonight? I kind of have a thing for using my boyfriends' shirts." The blonde said flirtatiously.

"Sure why not." Sam shrugged happily.

"Ready to go?" Sam asked curiously as he shut his locker. Quinn nervously nodded as her palms became sweaty. Was this what it was like to feel guilty? Cause she officially hates this feeling inside of her.

Quinn knew it. She needed to be honest with Sam. Honesty was the most important key point in any successful relationship and what would theirs be without trust? Grinding to a pulp.

"There's something I need to tell you?" Anxiety boiled inside of her and her hands were shaking at her sides.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked looking nervously at his girlfriend.

"I wasn't being honest with you about the Finn situation."

"What are you trying to say?"

She felt her whole world freeze around her. It was time to face the music and deal with the consequences.

"I kissed Finn."

Sam felt his heart break in two at her sudden confession.

"So you cheated on me and lied to be?" Sam wondered aloud in disbelief. He felt as if he would cry right then and there, but he doesn't want Quinn to see his weaknesses.

"I'm so sorry Sam. You have to believe me, I felt guilty right after I kissed him. I don't have any feelings for him anymore I swear to God I don't!" Quinn desperately cried. Fresh tears welded up in her eyes.

"Are you sure about that?" Sam asked gritting his teeth. "Cause it seems pretty obvious to me that you do."

"I though I did. So I kissed him but I don't have feelings for him, not anymore. The whole time I was thinking of you Sam. It made me feel sick, I'd never felt so guilty in my life!" Quinn pleaded, her heart was beating faster and fast with each passing minute.

Sam didn't reply just let her continue.

"I feel so ashamed and awful. I know this might not help, but I love you Sam. I'm in love with you Sam Evans. I love you so much it scares me. I love you more than anyone I've ever been with; I've never felt this way about Finn or Puck. I need you in my life." She confessed truthfully.

"You cheated on me and expect me to just forgive you and act like it never happened and for things to go back to normal?" Sam asked with a sarcastic laugh.

"Of course not. But maybe we could work up to that point. We will get there when we get there." Quinn asked with a pleading voice. "I just want you back, Sam, and I'll do anything."

"Well, you can start by promising to never and I mean never cheat on me again."

"Does this mean you forgive me?" Quinn asked as she glanced up with a hopefully smile.

"No," Quinn's face instantly fell and her smile faded, she looked crushed. "But it's a start." Sam said as a soft smile slowly crept upon his face.

"How about I make it up to you? Wanna go out tonight?" Quinn suggested.

"What did you have in mind?" Sam asked with a confused tilt of his head.

"Color Me Mine?" Quinn's eyes lit up full of joy and love and they are sparkling up at him.

"I'll color you yours anyday." Then she pulled his face to hers and kissed him before hugging him tightly as she held him close to her.

They walked out of school with his arm draped around her shoulder, his signature smirk on his lips as he did a silent fist bump in the air.

Because he had her; she was his, all his, and he wouldn't trade that for anything.


End file.
